SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING
by ladyevenstar22
Summary: chloe's heartbroken as she witnesses clark & lois getting close , one shot set around season 4


**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING**

**A/N**: i figured i'd write a short fic based on the moment at end of episode in season 4 episode 3

where chloe gets this look of defeat watching the natural bond between lois& clark as they

hit it off after she dunks him into the water with a football!

Song that played during that scene was « _happy ending_ » by avril lavigne.

CLHOE POV

Its so strange seeing two different clark, a few days ago i was there when the coach ask clark to volunteer at throwing the football at the hottest girl on campus at the dunk tank celebrating the beginning of football season, tryouts for new team members, i knew clark wanted to try out but he was too afraid, and so he choke couldnt find the nerves to dunk lana ..

a few days later, clark's a part of the team , he finally mucked up the courage to try out and we journalists at the torch and my crazy intrepid cousin lois cracked the case of scabby abby , meteor-freak of the week

As i come down the stairs in the school hallway i see lois reading her article on « skin deep » and i tell her she has fan mails afterwards i say to her

« now i'm off to see clark kent in a wet t-shirt care to join me? »

lois: « like i've never seen that before! » she says and we walk off towards the festivities on the lawn outside the school

A few people have tried and missed already, when clark sees lois he taunts her into trying out

clark: « come on lois didnt those guys on the base teach you anything? »

lois: « wouldnt you like to know! Doesnt matter cause you're going down » she retorts

clark: « that will be the day » he says as she take a swing and hits the football right on target taking clark by surprise as he falls into the tank with a splash!

Everybody gasps in surprise and laughter erupts all over as we start clapping, i high five lois for taking clark on, and i'm smiling in good spirit as clark resurfaces hair falling down his face in little ringlets, he's also smiling that megawatt smile that makes my heart flutter with joy except its directed at lois , can your heart feel joy and plummet in the depths of despair in the same minute?

Apparently yes i felt like i was watching a movie in slow motion as destiny or karma laughed in my face bluntly letting me know clark will never look at me like that, lois slowly ran over to clark and ran her fingers in his hair tousling the water out as she smiled back at him triumphantly before walking back , clark splashed some water around in accepted defeat, although he clearly didnt mind that she dunked him, having notice in the little time they've known each other that she had a competitive streak.

They kept looking at each other and smiling , totally having a moment as if the rest of the world didnt exist, i couldnt believe it i had waited ages for clark to get over lana ,and here comes lois waltzing in stealing my moment, doing what i've been craving for months now to touch clark with such freedom such abandonment , it hurt to know she could do it, she was fearless, they could hardly stand each other yet here they are sharing a moment , it was obvious to me that there was a spark there between these two, a strong attraction underneath all the egging each other and taunts, her personality sparked clark interest even if he never admits it, in that moment they got close , they were becoming something more , what who knows?

I felt such utter defeat in that moment i had always hope if i hang around clark long enough one day something would happen , a moment where he would notice me and look at me with different eyes as gf material,and lois was being that girl without even trying...

I tried thinking positive telling myself i was reading too much into it, that lois wasnt going to stick around long enough for anything to come out of that moment, for true feelings to develop between them!

Yeah right, later that night at the farm where we were eating pizza we'd ordered ,sure they were still bickering but there was a little twinkle in their eyes that wasnt there before, after eating with difficulty one piece, i got up and said i had to go, had a lot of homework to do , i grabbed my bag and keys and left them there at the table still eating, i was hardly outside when i heard them giggling like schoolkids, lois had probably made some funny remark that made them both cracked up! My heart tightened as i tried breathing slowly , chillax chloe its nothing! I got into my car and drove off.

THE END!

PS: sorry this is my first fic published and i forgot to acknowledge that the smallville universe and characters do not belong to me , just a fan! and i'd also like to acknowledge that i only used dialogue in said episode for clarification purposes! i figured i'd write a fic about it since i couldnt find one written about that moment , i hope u enjoy and look forward to my very first reviews!


End file.
